Snape's Promise
by maverick9871
Summary: Snape's made several promises. It's time for him to complete them.


I don't own anything

5th year students Harry Potter and Hermione Granger walked into the potion classroom and Harry said "It's not fair Hermione, why did we both get detention when we had nothing to do with Neville's cauldron exploding again."

Hermione said "It's because Professor Snape said so."

Harry said "Doesn't make it right."

A silky voice said "You are of course right Potter."

Both Hermione and Harry went wide eyed as Severus Snape appeared. Both teens realised he was only moments earlier disillusioned to hide his presence.

Snape looked at Harry and then at Hermione and said "The reason you are here for detention has nothing to do with class but rather so that I could speak to you both privately. Follow me." as he turned and started to walk toward a door to the side of his classroom.

Hermione and Harry both looked at each other nervously but began to follow Snape to the door he had opened and went inside.

Entering the room they saw it was an office with a desk and another door in the back of the room which Snape had opened as they entered the room and entered.

Both teens followed Snape into the room and saw that it was his living quarters as they saw his bed, dresser, bookshelf, and a couple of chairs, a table, and a couch.

Snape was standing by the table and both teens went wide eyed as they saw that Snape was holding a time tuner in his hands.

Snape said "I'm sure that you both know what this is so I will not need to explain what it does. You will be using this shortly. I would suggest 12 turns. That way you will have plenty of time."

Harry said "Time for what."

Snape looked at Harry and said "You think you know me and my reasons Potter but you are wrong. Everything I have ever done has been for Lily, your mother. I vowed on your mothers grave to do everything I can to protect you for her and I have done so, even if you don't know it."

Harry looked shocked as he heard this as did Hermione and Snape touched a stone bowl on his desk and said "This is a pensive...your mother and I worked together to make it during our 4th year in ancient runes. A pensive is a device that allows you to see memories."

Snape pointed to 2 bottles that had a piece of paper under them that had the numbers 1 and 2 on them. Snape said "These are memories...my memories. I am going to leave you both so that you can go back in time and watch these memories. I have already put the memories I want you to watch first in the pensive. All you have to do is touch the memories and you will be pulled inside them and be able to see them. I want you both to see them. After all the memories have been viewed they will kick you back out of the pensive. I ask that you use your wand and touch the memories in the pensive and place it in the bottle labeled number 1. After that just pour memories number 2 into the pensive and watch them."

Harry asked "Why."

Snape looked at Harry and said "To keep my promise to Lily...If you are going to survive you need to know the truth. Not just the half answers that you have been getting from Dumbledore...even now Dumbledore is playing his game with your lives."

Hermione asked "What do you mean the truth...and what do you mean games."

Snape shook his head and said "You won't believe my words so you will have to see my memories for yourself. Now before you use the time tuner and go back in time to watch these memories I need you both to drink these." as he held up 2 bottles.

Harry asked "What are they."

Snape said "Purging potions. They will flush out all potions in your system. I have reason to believe that someone has tried to break up your friendship with each other to isolate Potter so he could be dealt with easier. I believe that this person has had potions slipped into your food in the great hall and will begin to make you both angry at each other over the next couple of weeks. This purging potion will remove any that is already in your system in case it is a different type of potion then I believe is being used on you."

Both teens looked shocked and Hermione said "But why don't you punish the person who is doing it."

Snape said "Because if I do then I will be unable to prevent future threats to Mr. Potter life. I've had to treat you the way I do so that I can earn the trust of those who would target you so that I could prevent such threats without blowing my cover. Now take the potion and hurry because I expect that pink creature who calls herself a woman to show up soon and I don't want you to be here for her to harass."

Hermione and Harry both took the potion and then a few moments later both teens began to puke into buckets that Snape conjured for them.

After about 20 minutes both teens were pale and Harry said "Oh my head."

Snape said "As you can see you both had a lot of potions in your system. Ms. Granger, that includes the potions Madame Pomfry gives the witches to make sure they don't accidently get pregnant."

Hermione face went red but nods her head while Harry looked at her confused and Snape said "All witches have to take that potion starting in first year, even if they don't plan to have sex Mr. Potter. It's just a precaution. Now I need you to use this time tuner and go back in time 12 turns Ms. Granger."

Hermione took the time tuner and put the chain around her neck and motioned Harry to do the same.

After he did Snape said "One more thing, when you get to the past you will see a couple more potions on the table as well as a quill and a scroll. Do not look at the scroll or mess with the potions until after you have seen both sets of memories. The memories will explain to you what the scroll and the potions are for. I will not tell you anything else...Good luck."

Hermione and Harry glanced at each other and Hermione began to turn the time tuner. After 12 turns both teens disappeared and Snape let a small smile appear on his face.

Harry and Hermione appeared in Snape's room 12 hours earlier and Harry said "Should we really be doing this Hermione...I know what Snape said but..."

Hermione bit her lip and said "Snape was right about the potions in our systems and...if nothing else you might get to see memories of your parents Harry."

Harry glanced at the pensive a moment before he nods and both teens walked over and together they touched the liquid and felt themselfs being pulled into it.

Both teens found themselves in a fieldand saw a black hair boy looking at a red hair girl with green eyes who had a flower floating in her hand.

The boy said "It's magic." causing the girl to startle and look at him and he said "What you were just doing is magic...My mother and I can both do magic also. I'm Severus Snape." as he held out his hand.

The girl said "I'm Lily. Lily Evans." as she shook his hands.

Both Harry and Hermione looked shocked as Snape began to explain magic to Lily.

The memory changed and showed both Snape and Lily in a train car together talking when the door opened and 2 boys who Harry and Hermione recognised as James Potter and Sirius Black.

Both teens watches as Sirius and James both began to insult Snape because of his cloths and look and watched as Lily defended Snape.

The memory changed again and again showing Snape and Lily being sorted into different houses and how they worked to stay friends until the day they took thier OWL's and Snape was attacked by James, Sirius, Peter, and Remus.

They watched as in a moment of anger Snape called Lily a mudblood and how he instantly regretted it.

They watched as Snape vowed revenge on Potter and then watched as Snape talked to himself and decided to become a death eater to get revenge on Potter but also to protect Lily.

They then watched as Snape was spying on Dumbledore and heard the first part of a prophecy and then Snape going before Voldemort and telling him the prophecy and then Voldemort offering a reward to Snape and Snape asking the Dark Lord not to hurt Lily as his reward.

They watched as Snape learned the prophecy could be about Harry and how Snape came to Dumbledore and begged him to protect the Potters and how Dumbledore made Snape give him an unbreakable vow. They watched then as Snape found Lily dead and cried as he held her in his arms and vowed revenge as a baby Harry stood in his crib.

They watched as Snape stood as Lily's grave and vowed to protect Harry for her.

After that both teens found themselves back in Snape's room both looking shocked and Hermione quickly pulled Harry into a hug to try and comfort him.

After several minutes Harry who had wrapped his arms around Hermione said "I...I think we should see the other memory...before I loose my nerve."

Hermione nods and changed the memories and then holding Harry's hand they both entered into the memory.

Both teens appeared in a large room and saw Snape walk into a room and both teens gasped as they saw Voldemort sitting on a thrown in the middle of the room and Voldemort said "Ah Severus, my loyal spy, tell me what brings you here this day when I have not summoned you."

Snape said "Forgive my presence my lord but I have come to see you because I have learned much over the years since I was last in your presence and I believe that you should be updated on what I have discovered."

Voldemort said "Proceed Severus."

Snape said "Over the years at Hogwarts as your spy I have had a chance to be around Dumbledore and have heard him make several comments that while taken seperately do not mean anything but once put together with the other evidence I have found they point to far more then I could ever imagine. Some of the things I have discovered will make you angry at me because of my ignorance and will most likely torture me but others will please you greatly and I ask that you wait until the very end to decide if you wish to torture me or reward me my lord so that way I don't accidently forget to tell you something important due to my pain."

Voldemort said "Very well but I have better be pleased for your sake."

Snape nods and said "As you know I came to you with a partial prophecy that I had heard while spying on Dumbledore. What I did not know until very recently was that the prophecy was a fake created by Dumbledore to lure you into a trap."

Voldemort's eyes widen as did both teens and Voldemort said "Then if this prophecy is a fake as you claim then how is it that Potter keeps eluding me Severus."

Snape said "A snake can not die from it's own venom. A decendant of Slytherin can not kill another decendant of Slytherin."

Voldemort and the teens looked shocked hearing this and Voldemort said "Explain."

Snape said "I have tried to discover over the years why Potter survived and why Dumbledore has taken the actions he has with Potters upbringing and the situations Potter keeps finding himself in. When Potter was exposed as being a parcelmouth I could not figure out how he came to possess that ability. Dumbledore was aware that Crouch Jr. was impersinating Moody all last year by using Legilimency on him and was able to discover the plan to ressurect you. Dumbledore had gave me some of Potters blood that he had taken forcefully and obliviated Potter of the incident so that if Crouch Jr. failed to deliver Potter I could bring you the blood as a sign of my loyalty but he had ordered me not to until the tournament played out. Once you were revived he ordered me to destroy the blood and I did...by using it in a heritage potion."

Voldemort said "Dumbledore wanted me to return."

Snape said "I know it's hard to believe but he needs you and Potter to fight each other because he learned about Potter heritage and ability and set up the false prophecy as a trap to weaken you because he knew that he could not defeat you at full strength. He needed you to kill Potter and injure yourself so that he could come in and finish you off. He has been manipulating Potter ever since his parents died in order to make it where he would fight you and eventually die at your hands and then he would try to finish you off while you were injured."

Voldemort said "Exactly how is Potter a decendant of Slytherin."

Snape said "Morfin Gaunt who is the elder brother of your own mother Merope gaunt was Potters grandfather on his mother side. It turns out that Lily was in fact the daughter of Morfin Gaunt and Muriel Prewett. Morfin Gaunt was put in prison for killing a muggle family and Muriel put Lily in a muggle orphanage where she was adopted by the Evans family. Lily was not a parcelmouth but her son is and I believe that is the family magic that made it where you could kill her but not him...but that's not all the info I have for you."

Voldemort said "Proceed."

Snape said "I have also noticed that Potters friend Granger and he have a bond. One that I could not figure out until I also did a heritage potion on her and discovered that she is also a pureblood like Potter. Once I learned who she was certian events that happened after you disappeared started to make since. You are aware the Lestranges attacked the Longbottom's several months after you disappeared. I have learned the reason they attacked the Longbottom's is because they were looking for thier child...thier daughter." 

Both teens could not believe what they were hearing as they held each others hands and looked at each other.

Voldemort said "Your telling me that Granger is in fact a Lestrange."

Snape said "Yes sir. I have also learned that Dumbledore knows this because he has ordered the Weasley's to start using potions on both Potter and Granger so that Granger would goto Ron Weasley while Potter would goto Ginny Weasley and both Hermione and Ginny will be secretly given fertility potions and lust potions so that both will get pregnant and give birth to an heir. Once that happens Dumbledore plans to make the final confrontation between you and Potter and Granger will die as well durring the battle and then through the use of the heirs Dumbledore and the Weasley's will claim both family assets."

Voldemort said "I see..."

Snape said "My Lord...there is a way to use this to your advantage and destroy all Dumbledore's hope's and plans once and for all."

Voldemort looked at Snape and said "I'm listening."

Snape said "With your permission I wish to show Potter and Granger my memory of this meeting after getting them to flush out all the potions in thier systems so that they will be able to think clearly and not be controlled by the loyalty and love potions in thier system. You know my feelings for Lily, even now I still care for her and vowed to avenge her and since I have learned it was Dumbledore who planned her death I want to see him defeated. I also vowed to protect Lily son. I can keep both my vows and eliminate plan and make it easier to win by using Dumbledore's own trap against him."

Voldemort said "And how exactly would you do that."

Snape looked at Voldemort and said "2 years ago Malfoy used a book you gave him to try and discredit the Weasley family. While I don't know much about that book I did hear Dumbledore claim that you had to sacrifice your ability to have children to do that kind of magic...well you now have an heir. One who won't be willing to go into battle against you or for Dumbledore if he learned about the truth of his parents deaths and how he has been manipulated...especially when the person he cares for the most is right beside him and was going to die like he was. By letting Potter and Granger see my memories of this meeting and flushing out all potions they have in thier system I can then offer then a fertility potion and a marriage certificate. They sign the certificate and then consumate thier marriage and concieve a child then both can legally leave as adults. They can then take a portkey I will provide them and leave the country to start thier family away from all the lies, betrayels, and manipulations with Granger muggle step family who will already be waiting for them. They will be able to continue thier education in peace and you will know that your heir and name will live on."

Voldemort said "Intersting but how would that be of use against Dumbledore."

Snape said "Just like Barty Crouch Jr. escaped Azkaban I can brew some polyjuice and take a hair from both and we can frame the Ministry for both teens deaths at the hands of Umbridge who Fudge is placing at Hogwarts. You can then show yourself and expose the prophecy to the public so that way panic and disorder will rise and people will lose hope making it easier to fight since the prophecy that Dumbledore set up said that Potter was thier savior but he was dead while the real him is living a nice quite life with his family. I can even get Black to join them after he see's they escaped and learns the truth about the Potters death so that way Dumbledore won't have the Potter or Black fortune to help him or the headquarters they are using." 

Voldemort pursed his lips and said "And you plan to show Potter and Granger this memory."

Snape said "Yes my lord."

Voldemort said "Well Potter...I am sure this suprises you as much as it does me. Accept and I will leave you and your new family alone. Refuse and I will target them. I would much rather have you live to carry on on family name then die like your parents...but they died so you can live. Do not dishonor thier memory."

The memory ended and both teens found themselves back in Snape's room.

Harry looked at Hermione who looked at him.

Several hours later Snape walked into his room and found the empty bottles and signed contract and smiled to himself.


End file.
